undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-33883848-20190314140529/@comment-33883848-20190403100602
"You never said it? You practically did when you used it to try and prove a point about Chara. And what in the crap does Frisk have to do with this? " no i never did,i said that all of tobys fox characetrs are supposed to be complex as every single monster is neither black or white.Frisk has to do with it because you said that the complexity thing only applies to monsters. 3We're not talking about Frisk we're talking about Chara, and Chara is evil because of her actions, before and after her death. What you are doesn't define the kind of person you are, your actions do. " 1.Just because they did bad stuff doesnt mean they are evil.Undyne wanted to destroy humanity just like most of the monsters,mettaon wanted to kill you in order to become popular,alphys manipiulated you,asgore planned to kill humans and killed 6 childreen does that mean that all of those characters are pure evil because of their actions???no because the morality of the game is that even the creaturs you see as "monsters"at first are complex individuals with both good and bad side.Chara being Nothing but pure evil runs against the whole games message 2.I Wonder about what actions you are talking about….your imagenry headcanons? the fact that they "laughed it off"when asgore get poisoned ,you know Something that asriel say he was supposed to do while hes not stupid??he wouldnt say so if it was a sadistic laugh. and do you even know that "laughing Something off"commonly means "to light a situation in order to make it seem less serious"?.Chara in fact really felt guilty about it as they latter use this same horrendous method to die instead of i dont know falling as it would avoid all suicide suspision but chara choose the most paifull method to die and the one that looked the most as suicide as it would share some symptoms with asgore's poisoning but and so choose "laughing it off"instead to try to not feel so bad ?even though they failled as they used this same method to die AND chara ONLY wanted to free the monsters.Chara in fact knew that the control would be split so they would knew that the 6 souls would have control as well and so it would faill their plan if they realy wanted to erradicate humanity and chara says that their plan was only the one asriel agreed to:free the monsters as they refer this plan as common with asriels one and not as Something personal,which they would if they had any ulteriour motive.EVEN flowey continue to claim that chara only wnated to free the monsters even though he know that chara wanted to kill th attackers. AND chara destroy the world because they though you were Killing for a purpose as erasing the world,which is why they are suprised if you refuse so.And they erase the world even though you choose not to as they say themself that its a consequnce of your actions. "The reason why they don't have specific genders is so we can think of them as either boys or girls" nastablook,monster kid etc...are refered to with "they"pronons by their relatives too does that mean its to allow us to imagine them as we want ??no.If even relatives use gender neutral pronouns for their relatives then that mean its related to their gender and asriel,chara's relative use gender neutral pronouns for them.